1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game board and playing pieces and, in particular, to the combination of a game board and playing pieces for playing a word game.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Word games, such as those in which words must be formed from a limited number of letters, have been popular for a long time. In the typical word game, several players are provided with randomly chosen letters and each player endeavors to complete the spelling of one or more words from those letters, usually by building new words that intersect words previously spelled during the progress of the game. The winner of the game is the player who assembles the greatest number of words and words of greatest complexity or length. The game is commonly played on a smooth, flat game board or table and each player can assemble words in each of two dimensions on the playing surface.